Ninja meets moon
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: serena forgets her past, as sailor moon, and goes to new york city as a reporter with a friend, who'd thought she was an angel? there, she meets the ninja turtles, right as a dark force comes to destroy the world. what will happen? R&R PLEEZE!?


Chapter 1: A New Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teenage mutant ninja turtles OR sailor moon.  
  
****************************************************************  
This story is about Serena, goes to new York city, and becomes a reporter, and meets the ninja turtle, her guards from long ago that none of them remember, all fighting against the evil shredder, from the crystal millennium, after Serena was neo-queen serenity. But then, the evil over powered, and took the turtles, shredder, the foot clan, and others, to New York City, and the scouts, to Tokyo. Forgetting their pasts, and remembering nothing of meeting each other, or helping each other in the crystal millennium. It was a clear night. The scouts were all battling a fierce evil, when sailor moon was hit in the head by one of the witch's attack. Being knocked out, the rest of the scouts had to defeat the witch by them selves. When sailor moon awoke, at the Cherry Hill temple, still as sailor moon, the scouts were all looking at her. "Are you alright?" mercury asked. "I can't take this anymore..." Serena sighed. "Take what?" Venus asked. "Always fighting... getting hurt, I-I don't want to do this anymore... I've thought about it guys. I'm going to go to New York City in America soon... to become a reporter..." Serena explained as her clothes sailor outfit slowly pulsed, and faded away to her regular clothes. Her locket became dull and old looking. "I don't want to be sailor moon anymore guys... nor princess of the moon, or anything to do with the moon. I'm really sorry." Serena explained handing her locket to mercury. No one had any idea of what to say. "I gotta go." Serena said as she got up and ran out of the Cherry Hill temple all the way to her house, silently crying.   
  
************************IN THE 30th CENTURY***********************  
  
It was the 30th century. All the scouts, king darian, and small lady were out at a picnic while Neo queen serenity went back to the palace to get a few essentials. While she walked into the door of the palace, she fell to her knees grabbing her chest.   
"Your majesty. Are you all right!?" A girl asked kindly. She had long lavender hair with uneven bangs, and curls at the bottom that lengthened to her lower back. Her eyes were of pink jewels, and she had fair skin. "No. I am not. I feel the silver crystal is dying." Neo queen serenity explained. "What do you mean? It can't!" the girl replied falling to serenity's side trying to help her up. "Si... my past self is rejecting being sailor moon. The crystal is dying if she doesn't believe in it. Which is making me. I want you to go back to the past and follow her, help her, make her want to be whom she is. To save herself, to save me, to save this world from the danger that is lurking behind the corner." Serenity explained looking weak. "I don't know how long I can survive." She added. "Don't worry your highness. I'll go find out what she is seeking and I'll be by her the whole way. Just like I am now." Si explained helping serenity to the white silk couch.   
"Si. You're my only hope. She won't know you are a dream guardian angel that I met 5 years from where she is now. So don't worry. But please, be very careful." Serenity explained. "Don't worry. Just rest now. I will find out what she is doing, where, and why, and I will bring her home." Si said nodding.   
  
Si got up from serenity's side, and ran down the hallway to a door in the west wing. It was a mystical room where raye goes to find out things. She had taught Si how to use everything there was. She ran to the fire, threw dust in, and put her hands into a praying position and sat down on her legs. "Fire! I ask you in the name of dreams, show me the past of serena tuskino. What she is doing, where she is going, and why she is doing what she is doing. For I am her guardian angel! And I must know! Tell me!" Si shouted opening her eyes. "A news reporter for the channel 4 news? In New York City, in America? Wow..." Si thought as she got up, blew the fire out, said good-bye to Serenity, and went to the time gate. "Si." Pluto said looking at Si. "Pluto. I need by. To go to the past, serena doesn't want to be sailor moon anymore or the princess, and is rejecting the crystal. I must go keep an eye on her." Si explained. "Very well. Here take this. This will let you come back. It's the time key. Small lady used it once, and it was quite handy. Just hold it up, and shout time key open." Pluto explained handing Si a little golden key on a thin silver chain. "Now go." Pluto said as Si went through the gate.  
  
  
***************************THE PRESENT***************************  
The next day, while she was at the airport, standing against the window starring down at nothing, the gang all came to tell her good bye." Guys..." Serena noticed as she looked at them. Mina handed Serena a little pink, bunny wrapped box. Serena opened it to see her locket. "But-"  
"We want you to keep it Serena." Rei began.  
"To remember us, and never forget all the great times we had." Lita added.  
"Guys... I'm going to miss you so much." Serena said as tears filled her eyes. "Come back soon." Ami pleaded as they all hugged Serena. "I love you." Darian said as he kissed Serena on the forehead before putting her in his arms. "I'll call you." Serena whispered as she let go. "Flight 101, please go to the boarding area." The attendant from the intercom stated. "That's my flight. Bye guys." Serena said as she walked away. She went into the plane, waved a final good bye from within the plane, and took off.  
"Hi! I'm Sion (Si-on) who are you?" a girl asked as Serena sat down next to her. "Serena." Serena replied. "Wow cool. Are you going to NYC, too?" Sion asked. "NYC?" Serena asked. "New York City." Sion explained smiling. "OH! Yea. That's where I'm going. I'm wanting to be a reporter." Serena explained. "Really? That is so cool! I'm wanting to be a camera person!" Sion explained happily. "Cool! Maybe we'll work together!" Serena thought. "Yea. Maybe." Sion explained.   
  
Suddenly, something began to happen, and the plane began to jerk rapidly. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please stay calm; we are going through some difficulties, with the shifts of the wind. Nothing to worry about, please stay calm." The flight attendant explained. But after that, people began to scream as the plane began to go down fast and narrow. The masks came down, and everyone put one on. "Oh my god! Where going to crash!" Sion screamed. Serena began to scream too. Her locket, containing the faded crystal, began to blink. And before anyone could think of what was going on, the crystal brightened and glowed a bright pink. When the light faded, the plane was calmly going down to land in New York, city. No one remembered what happened as the plane was jerky, nor the bright light Serena created, or the fact that Serena now didn't remember even meeting the scouts, rini, being sailor moon, or darian. All she remembered was going there for a vacation and now going home. Sion being her best friend, and cameraperson, and she was a reporter for the 6 news, and not ever being sailor moon. Her hair and clothes were even different. It was in short, stopping at her shoulders, and down, with a light pink executive outfit on.   
  
When the plane landed, and everyone got off the plane, Sion and serena went and got a car, and found a hotel called the hilton to stay in till they find an apartment. "So Sion... what bed do you want?" serena asked as they got into their hotel room. "I don't care!" serena replied running to the fridge. Since the room was a suit, they had tons of food in the room. Since it was late, they all decided to go to bed. In the middle of the night, serena couldn't sleep, and decided to go get some food out in the town. She got up, got dressed, and walked out of her hotel room and down the hallway. She said hi to the people at the desk, and went outside to smell the New York air. Serena walked around, and looked at a corner, where she could see a pizza joint, so she crossed the street to grab a slice. "Hi can I help you?" a guy asked as serena walked to the counter. "I want one large supreme pizza." Serena stated smiling. "Here or to go?" the guy asked. "To go." Serena replied. "Alight. One pizza comin up! We'll call you when it's ready." The guy said and serena sat down. "Hey Kino! We got a pizza for that O'neal woman!" another man shouted. "Figures." Kino replied smiling. "Ya know. She should come live here!" Kino explained smiling. "Yea. That would be interesting." The man replied as Kino left. "Hey, you! Its done!" the guy said looking at serena. "Great! I'm starved!" serena replied getting up and taking the box and walking out.   
  
"Great! I'm lost!" serena moaned as she looked around. She walked a bit and found a bench and sat down on it. She looked at her watch and found it was 10 at night. She opened the pizza and began to eat a slice. "Hey! Excuse me! Can I have a slice?" a voice asked. Serena looked up. No one was by her. She looked around. She was alone. "Psssst! Yoo hoo! Can I? I'm down here. Look down!" a voice rang. Serena looked down. She could see a pair of eyes. "Yea! Can I? Please, please, pleeeeease?" the voice asked. "What.... What are you doing, down there?" serena asked a bit frightened. "Uh... no reason. Can I? Please?" he asked. "Here." Serena said squatting down and handing the person a slice of her pizza. "Whoa. What kind of hands are those?" serena asked as the person or thing reached out his hand to get the slice. "Normal ones. Gotta go!" the voice said as he disappeared. Curious, serena jumped down the sewer and followed the person still holding the pizza box. "Hey guys! I got me a slice!" the voice shouted as it went into a door. "From where?" another voice asked. "From this chick! She was eaten a whole box by herself! And she gave me one!" the first voice explained. Serena opened the door and it creaked. She saw four human turtles, and a rat looking at the door.   
  
Before she could react, the door swung open by the thing that asked her for the pizza. Serena gasped and walked backwards to a wall. "Hey! The chick that gave me the slice followed me!" the one with the pizza explained. "Michaelangelo! You should have made sure no one followed you!" the rat shouted. "Oh my god! You all are from that sailor V movie. Aren't you?" serena asked. "Huh? Sailor V? Wha?" The turtle with the red bandanna asked. "You gotta be. Wow. Or... no... you were in my dreams! And I was sailor V! And I fought you guys!" serena explained. "We've never seen you in our lives kid." The red one said looking at me. "Then who are you from?" Serena asked. "Ya know... we have to put this in fact, that she's the only one that hasn't actually fainted seeing us here in New York." The purple one spoke. "Cause there's April, and Kino who fainted, then kc, and Danny, they didn't." the blue one spoke. "Kino? I saw him at the pizza joint. He was delivering a pizza to a person named April." Serena explained. "What! And we weren't there to make her order it? Someone's in trouble! Come on guys!" the orange one explained. "Hi! I'm Michaelangelo." The orange one said looking and serena, smiling, and waving. "I'm Leonardo." The blue one said. "I'm Raphael." The red one said. "I'm Donatello." The purple one said.   
  
"And I'm Raphael." The red one said. "And that's splinter!" Michaelangelo said pointing to the rat. "Hi! I'm serena." Serena said hesitating. "This isn't a dream... is it?" serena asked. They all shook their heads. "Wow! This is so cool! In all my dreams, there were always weird lookin things were always mean!" serena said. "Weird things? We're turtles! And that5's a rat!" Raphael explained. "I can never tell what they are in my dreams." Serena explained thinking. "And this place! Wow! Amazing!" serena said looking around. "Come on. We gotta go to April's!" Michaelangelo explained grabbing Serena's arm and running out of the door. The other turtles followed and waved bye to splinter. They went through the sewer and out a hole onto the street. "Come on! April is so cool! She has tons of fresh pizza!" Michelangelo explained smiling. "But-"  
"Come on!" Michelangelo said grabbing her and running into a door and up the stairs. "April! Your princes have arrived!" Michelangelo shouted as a woman with brown hair walked down a spiral case of stairs. "Hey guys." April replied smiling. "Kc! Hi. How ya doin?" Leonardo asked as the rest of the turtles came in and kc came down right after April. "Yo. Hey guys. What's shaken? And who is this radiant flower?" kc asked pointing to Serena. "This is Serena. She says you bought pizza. Without our consult. When did you plan to call us?" Michelangelo asked.  
  
April smiled. "hi. I'm April and this is kc. Welcome to my humble home." April said smiling to Serena. "Why is this broad here? Where'd you all find her?" kc asked. "She came with us for pizza. And... we didn't find her. She found us." Leonardo explained. "Oh. Cute. How old is she? 12?" kc asked. "I am 15, thank you very much!" Serena barked. "15. Cute." Kc replied. "15? Wow! Wicked! We're all 15 too!" Donatello explained. "Cool." Serena replied. "I really think I should be going." Serena explained. "Oh come on! You haven't yet had any pizza! And I do ow you a slice!" Michelangelo stated handing Serena a slice of pizza. "Thanks." Serena replied sitting down. After about an hour the turtles and Serena left. "Will we ever see ya again?" Leonardo asked Serena as she looked at them at a sewer drain. "Hey. You never know. Pretty small world once you think about it." Serena explained smiling. "I hope so!" Michelangelo said smiling. "See ya 'round kid. Come on. Let's go." Raphael said going into the sewer. "Wait. How do you get to the Hilton?" Serena asked. "Here. I'll show ya." Michelangelo stated putting his arm round Serena's back. "Meet ya back at the den!" he shouted as they began to walk away. "Don't be seen mikey." Leonardo stated as he and Donatello jumped into the sewer. "Bye Leo." Michelangelo replied as they walked down the street.  



End file.
